SETTLE
by justronnie
Summary: Maybe dreams can come true for Regina


It`s way past 3 am and we are both asleep, but not quite. And is in this shelter that gives us pretend to be dreaming that we allow things we wouldn't awake.

To hug; to caress. Either`s face hiding in the other`s neck. Hands on hips; my legs between hers.

Awake we almost touch. It`s a line we won`t cross, an unspoken rule. But while we are sleeping but awake those lines get blurred.

I for sure didn`t found this comfort with Robin, and I don`t think she finds it with the pirate.

Because we got to know each other so much. Enough for her to know to not put all her weight over me, because it reminds me of my nights as the King's wife.

And for me to know that I must keep her warm, because sleeping trough the cold, reminds her those nights she sleep on the streets.

Enough to know the other is awake. And enough to not say a word.

Because if we speak it would make it real, and it might burst the little bubble we`ve created just for us.

Usually is enough. Usually I would settle with just hold her. I would settle with just these stolen moments when the world is spinning way to fast and is too much for the pirate to just be here for her, so when he goes out I got in. Just to hold her. Knowing that no matter how fast the world is spinning, she is in my arms and that's all that matters.

Usually, but not tonight. Tonight I don`t want to settle. Tonight I want everything, and it doesn't surprise me to know that I want everything with her. Tonight that I feel her breath on my neck and her head on my shoulder. Tonight I want more.

I move my head so I can watch her. Her eyes are closed but I know she isn`t asleep. I just watch her and I can see peace. She is not the same that came years ago to my door in a hideous yellow car and a tasteless red leather jacket to bring my son back to me. Hell I`m not the same person.

I focus on her face and I can see Emma. Not the Savior, not Prince Charming and Snow White`s daughter. Not a princess. Just Emma. And it puts a smile on my lips knowing that is me who gives her the trust to just be.

I realize she is smiling to.

Tonight I want more; and I lost my self in that smile while she is on my shoulder.

I want to kiss her. She is so close. I can feel her breath on my face.

I`m so lost in her lips that I didn`t realize she has opened her eyes until she talks. She talks and she doesn`t move away from me. Now we are awake.

-"Penny for your thoughts"-

And it gets real. And we both are making an effort to keep our bubble untouched. If she has being brave enough to acknowledge what we are doing the least I can do is being honest.

-"I`m a Queen and my thoughts are a little more expensive than that, but if you must know I`m thinking about you."-

-"Happy thoughts I hope."-

She says between joking and serious.

-"You have no idea."-

I whisper.

-"Tell me"-

She is looking in to my eyes but I swear she was staring at my lips.

-"I`m not sure you want to know."-

-"You have no idea the intensity of my curiosity then."-

She answers and now I`m sure she is staring at my lips. I feel her hand on my hip and her thumb caressing my hipbone.

I can`t hold myself and I close my eyes to just enjoy.

-"Mmmm…"-

It slips my lips. I open my eyes and stare at hers.

-"What would you do if… if I…-"

My lips are dry and I wet them with my tongue and see her eyes following the movement.

-"…If I kiss you?"-

It`s pointless to keep hiding. Tonight I want more. I turn my body and she keeps her head on my arm. Now we are face to face, my left hand find refuge on her back between her shoulders.

-"That`s a question we both have been asking for a while now."-

She answers while putting my hair behind my ear with her right hand.

I get lost once again in her peace. For the first time neither of us is denying what happens between us.

I can`t tell how much time we were waiting for the other to make a move or to take it all back and keep pretending we are sleeping.

Not tonight. I don`t want to settle. Tonight I want everything with her. I`ve already told her that I want to kiss her. There is no coming back for me.

I feel her thumb once again caressing my hipbone and that`s all the permission I need.

My hand on her back holds her firm but gentle, giving her the chance to back up. I get closer to her. I stop again when we are a breath apart. I look in to her eyes, those eyes that, even with the Evil Queen so close, are full of peace.

Once more we wait, minutes, hours, or just a few seconds. For me it`s an eternity.

-"Don`t go away."-

I said as I take my lips to hers. Summoning all the courage in my body.

Suddenly every poem I`ve read about love lose their meaning. There are no words to describe the happiness you feel when you kiss the person you have love and long for too much time. And when I think nothing could be better than this feeling, I feel Emma smiling upon my lips. And that's when I know this is right. This is where I want to be.

I push my lips a little harder on hers `cause I want more but I don`t want for her to feel pressure to nothing. She smile again and then open her mouth to lick my lower lip with her tongue, and I whimper when I open mine to show her she can do whatever she want to me.

Her tongue finds shelter in my mouth and we start a waltz, dancing between her mouth and mine.

My chest is burning. I`m out of air.

I feel her hand on my hip moving towards my back as to guide me so I can position myself on top of her.

-"I don`t want to go away."-

She says when we broke apart. I take a much needed deep breath and place my forehead on hers. I need to know this isn`t another dream.

I fell her hands on my back scratching from my hips to my shoulders were they sank. I feel my legs between hers and the heat between them, and I`m positive she can feel mine.

I can smell her, not the bottle up perfume, hers. I can smell the sugar of the bear claws; the cinnamon and chocolate. But more important; I can smell her essence. Pure Emma, that smell that overflow my senses. I can touch her.

My right hand is lost in her hair and the left one on her hip.

-"Where do we go from here?"-

She ask so low I can`t almost hear it. We are still with our foreheads pressed together and our lips way too close.

-"It`s up to you. You are the one getting married. I can pick up my things and go. Pretend nothing happened."-

I said with so much pain, but it`s the right thing to do. I`m giving her a choice. Although I`m not so sure about the pretending part.

-"Or?"-

She asks holding tighter to my shoulders, letting me know she doesn`t want me to leave.

I close my eyes because is too much.

-"Or I could stay-"

Comes my answer scratching her head and holding tighter to her hips.

I need to get grounded. I feel like I`m going to wake up or fly away.

-"I really don`t want you to leave"-

She whispers to my lips.

-"Then I won`t."-

I answer with my eyes still closed.

-"Okay"-

She says while moving up her right leg making contact with my center. I slip a grunt and can`t stop my hips from moving looking for more friction.

-"So hot."-

She whispers before start kissing me again. Her mouth covers my moan when I hear those words and feel her leg moving once again.

There is no coming back. I don`t care if I`m dreaming. I start moving my hips once again but I settle down so she can also feel the magic of our bodies moving together.

That`s when I heard the most fantastic sound. One of those sounds that makes you feel like home. That let you know that everything is fine. Emma`s moan. And God I want to hear it again.

That moan made our lips apart, as if she couldn`t control it. But my lips refuse to be apart from her and find her neck. And I`m lost in her essence once more.

At first our kisses are even innocents, and keep a constant sound coming from Emma`s mouth. But I want more so I run my tongue from her shoulder to the back of her ear.

Emma`s right hand has made a fist with my hair and push me harder against her neck. Lost in the feeling of her leg between mine, her moisture trough her shorts on my tight, her right hand in my hair and the left one on my hips going lower, and the sounds she is making there is no way for me to stop from bite her pale neck she is offering erotically. My reward is instantaneous; her hips star moving with a purpose and her left hand lands on my ass. Now is my turn to moan.

-"Is this real?"-

I whisper on her ear.

-"I hope so. And if it is another dream then I don`t want to wake up."-

Answers between breaths. My head get hung up to one word: Another.

Has she imagined this before? Has she dreamt about us?

-"Another?"-

I have to know `cause is hard for me to think Emma has pictured us like this.

-"Yes, Regina; another."-

She says taking her right hand under my shirt scratching once more.

-"You have no idea how many cold showers I`ve had to take because of you."-

She says between kisses and moans.

-"And sometimes not even that would work. Those sinful skirts that show your legs and your exquisite ass.-"

She go on now with bout hand on my ass to make a statement.

Our breathing is raw as the intention of our bodies. Now Emma is setting the tempo, barely rising speed and pressure with her hands on my ass.

I take my hand from her hair caressing her neck and collarbones to land on her chest between her breasts.

Symphony. That`s the only way to name this. The pace of our movements, her breathing in my ear, her voice`s tone, my heart in my throat and hers, which I can feel on my palm trough her top. A symphony that gives me courage.

-"Those buttons that made my mind go to inappropriate places."-

She goes on shaken.

-"And how did you found relief when a cold shower didn`t work?"-

I have to know. I have to know I`m not the only one who has to found relief in my own hands. Which happened every time Emma show up with her arms on display, or when, even although I`ve try to avoid it, Emma bend down and my eyes went straight to her ass.

More than once a cold shower was useless.

-"The Queen wants to know if I have touched myself thinking of her?"-

She asks amused. Before I answer I lead my hand on her chest to her breast and give it a little squeeze, which seems to take her breath away.

-"The Queen wants to know if she has been the only one who has to take matters on her own hands because a cold shower won`t suffice."-

I answer in a low tone and I can see her pupils get bigger and feel her movements become erratic. I feel her shake.

-"Yes."-

She moans on my ear.

-"Just a look at you has helped me to reach orgasms that no one could give me in person."-

I can feel my body tremble at the Savior confession.

-"As a matter of fact-"

She goes on.

-"If you keep doing what you`re doing I`m gonna come before I get to see you naked."-

I slow down my movements although I can tell I`m drenched. I don`t want our first time to be like this. I want to enjoy her body, take advantage of the work out that Emma seems to do. And just like that I feel insulted by the fabric of our clothes. The hand on her hips slips under her top to her abs, which gets me a grunt from the blonde, and one of my own as I feel her muscles contracting.

Her skin is so soft. It has nothing to envy to my bests silk shirts, as a matter of fact I would guess is the other way around.

Tonight I won`t settle. Tonight I want it all and I let Emma know by scratching her abs, making her let out a raw moan.

Suddenly her hands leave my ass, but I don`t have time to complain because just as quickly they are on the same place but under my shorts and underwear. I erupt a sound that I`ve had never made before. A moan that shows relief. A moan that says finally.

I won`t hold back any more. My hand on her breast star playing and I can feel her nipple getting harder on my palm. It`s intoxicating to know that I have this reaction from her body.

I kiss her again with all the passion in me that is just for her, making my intentions clearer. When she bites my lip is when I made the decision that our clothes are definitely in my way. For a second I`m tempting of making them disappear with magic. But Emma deserves better. She deserves to be cherish. I move myself so now each of my knees are by her sides. Whit my right hand a push her to a sitting position and my left hand left her breast to search for the hem of her top. In an instant the fabric just vanish from my gasp and I can feel Emma`s mouth and teeth on my breasts which happens to be naked.

Between Emma`s touch and the unexpected but more than welcome skin to skin contact my head falls backwards and my hands get lost in her hair. My hips start grinding by instinct looking for any friction.

Emma`s hands that never leave my ass, getting a grip like claws speeding my movements.

-"Sorry."-

Emma whisper to my chest, I`m having a hard time forming a though, much less a question. So I stop my movements and look in to her eyes, that's when I know this isn`t a dream. This is happening. Passion; peace; lust and tenderness are visible in her eyes.

I am truly in the Savior`s arms.

-"Sorry for what?"-

I finally ask.

-"The clothes. It was a matter of instinct if you will."-

She answers with a smirk looking in to my eyes.

-"You should pay more attention to those instincts if the out coming is always going to be this… pleasurable."-

I stare into her eyes as I move again to a pace that will give us both pleasure.

She lower her eyes and stick her tongue lo lick my nipple just a second before taking it into her mouth.

I`m no longer in control either of the sounds I make or my body as I surrender to this moment and the pleasure. My mind run out of excuses.

Her right hand make a trail from my ass caressing mi hips and then my abs and in its way up find my other nipple. As my right hand moves to her breast once again hearing her moan in my chest. I pay attention to that jus for a second `cause I`m on a quest right now. I want to make her come undone. I want to feel her trembling and give her something she will never forget and I want to run my tongue all over her body and I want to take her to dinner, and walk hand in hand trough the park and lazy mornings in bed. I want it all with her.

I lower my hand to her navel.

-"May I?"-

I ask her with my breath hitched.

-"Yes, please."-

She gasps.

My hand goes lower and I find just a tiny patch of hair. I feel her heat on my fingertips. Now is her turn to take a sharp breath and throw her head back in pleasure.

This is how heaven must feel; she is so wet that gets me wetter and just like that my entire world is summed up in that bundle of nerves.

It isn't hard to find her clit, the little button in on display between her slick folds, she gasp and I think that for a moment she forgets she has her hand on my breast until she start playing with my nipple again.

I can feel her arousal around my fingers and my moans only get more wanton.

With my left hand I push her down. She is on her back again, and while I`m caressing her swollen clit I take my time to treasure her. As to engrave her image in my mind.

Her eyes are closed; her neck is stretching, she is arching her back and squirming and I get mesmerized by the beauty of the woman below me.

I keep playing with her clit going a little lower each time. I lower my fingers to tease her enter and then up again to circle her clit as if it was second nature for me, as if I knew what her body needs.

My left hand goes from her shoulder to her breast to play again with the nipple that is begging for attention. I want to see how she looks when I take her over the edge. I move down on her resting my weight on my left elbow and position my right leg between hers felling her left thigh contracting as she feels my arousal on it.

-"What do you want?"-

I purr into her ear.

She seems to struggle with words.

-"I want it all."-

She finally whimpers with her eyes closed, digging her nails in my ass pushing harder. I lower my fingers once again and start teasing her entrance. She opens her eyes as a plea and that's when I enter her with just one finger.

I start trusting in her riding her thigh. I attach my mouth to a nipple and wonder how it is possible for me to feel so much peace and happiness at the same time as a tear roll down my face.

-"More, please Regina."-

She is panting, I add another finger and speed up my movements and find a barely rough patch inside her surrounded by velvet walls.

It`s too much and still not enough.

I grind on her thigh harder so I can help my thrusting as my thumb finds her clit. My mouth loose her nipple leaving a trail of kisses and bites to her ear.

-"Let go Emma. Come for me."-

I whisper before attach my mouth to hers as we kiss passionately. I feel her walls clenching around my fingers. I want to hear and see her come undone so I end the kiss and put my forehead on hers.

The sight is beautiful as any sunset and the sounds as fantastic as any symphony throw me over the edge with her. But I`m not seeing stars or fireworks. I see her eyes looking at me and is better that any other thing.

-"You are so beautiful."-

She whisper once she recovers.

-"And more important; you`re still here."-

She says running her hands all over my back giving me goose bumps.

-"Of course I`m here. There is no other place I rather be."-

I whisper.

-"I mean… this isn`t a dream. You are really here."-

She says with a big smile.

-"It isn't."-

I reassure her.

-"And is far from over."-

I purred into her ear making her shiver.

The smirk on my face get lost on her neck while I start licking and sucking a trail to her breasts. I still have my fingers buried in her and start moving them once more. As my mouth find her hardening nipple. Her hands get lost in my hair and she pushes herself harder against me. I can hear her breathing speeding again even if my fingers are moving very slowly.

My heart is another thing. My chest feels as is my heart will tear it open. I climb back to her mouth claiming it as mine, and I can feel more than hear her moan.

I start travel down her body paying a few minutes of attention to both nipples, but they are not my goal.

I keep kissing down her body and hear her breath hitched when I get to her navel. Passing over where she needs me more I position myself between her legs and nibble her inner thighs which makes her movements reckless so I take my left hand over her pubic bone and blow cold breath over her folds effectively getting her attention.

While her eyes are on mine I lower my mouth to her clit thrusting a little harder with my fingers, I run my tongue from my fingers to her bundle of nerves and get rewarded with a throaty moan which is the sweetest sound ever.

-"Wait."-

She suddenly makes me stop.

-"I want to taste you too."-

And although I didn't think I could get more aroused a shiver take over my body proving me wrong.

-"Turn around."

She commands me laying on her back again with her eyes inviting me to position myself over her. And I can`t denying.

Once we took the new position I lower my mouth again to her clit and as I hear her moan can feel her hands on my ass leaving no doubts which part of my body appears to be more appealing to her.

I almost lost consciousness when I feel her tongue, and the vibrations my moan causes on her become a moan from her and vibrations on my swollen clit, making me shiver now.

I`m numb to any other thing. The world could explode right now and I couldn`t care. All I can feel is her body moving in synchrony with mine, on mine and suddenly in mine. I can tell how many fingers has she buried in me; three.

As if she could read my body knowing that in this moment lest than three wouldn`t be enough. And I`m forced to detach myself from her because there is this scream that must leave my throat.

It`s a whole new world of sensations. Her taste take over my taste buds as a new wave of arousal came from her as she reach her climax. But she never laves my folds.

With her left hand on my rips she guides me up sitting me over her face where her tongue surprises me as it enters me.

It doesn't take long for me to reach my peak.

Just before I could lose control over my spent body I crawl by her side and we found ourselves in the same position in which we where before.

Her head on my shoulder. Almost as if all that happened was just a dream. And it could have been just that, but our naked bodies tell another story.

-"I love you."-

Comes from my mouth before a can stop it.

-"I know."-

My heart, which not long ago was beating whit a force that could have won over any storm, seems to have stopped.

-"I love you too."-

And my heart start beating again as we keep sharing tender kisses.

I know there are a lot of things to talk about, her relationship with someone else to begin with.

I know the world keep on spinning. But her smile mirroring mine tells me that I don`t have to settle any more.

That it doesn`t matter how fast the world is spinning; she is still in my arms and that`s all that matters.


End file.
